The Legend of Vox Machina
is an upcoming animated series of Vox Machina that is still in production, funded by a kickstarter campaign of the same name. The first two episodes will follow a new adventure within the canon of Vox Machina, falling in the timeline before Kraghammer. The following eight episodes will be an animated version of the Briarwoods arc. In November 2019, Amazon Prime partnered on the project, to be seen exclusively on Amazon Prime Video and expanding it to two seasons totaling 24 episodes, completing the Briarwood storyline and moving "into other classic Vox Machina story arcs as well."Critical Role update on Kickstarter. Crowd Funding The Legend of Vox Machina Kickstarter was launched on March 4th, 2019, lasting for 45 days (ending on April 18th, 2019 at 11:59 pm). The original animation was to be a 22 minute long special. Within the first 45 minutes of the Kickstarter going up, the $750,000 goal was surpassed, and $1,000,000 was hit in the first hour. After the first day, $3.0 million was raised, passing all the stretch goals the team had planned. Within the next few days, became the most funded film/animation project across Kickstarter. It eventually raised $11,385,449, becoming the 5th most funded project on Kickstarter.List of most funded Kickstarter projects. [[FILE:CampaignEndParty.jpg|thumb|250px|'Kickstarter Campaign End Party']] 'Campaign End Party' To celebrate the close of the kickstarter campaign and to thank Critters for their love and support the cast was joined by special guest Joel Hodgson of Mystery Science Theater 3000 for the Kickstarter Campaign End Party. 'Stretch Goals and Rewards' * 1 Million ** Free digital download of the special's soundtrack for $20+ Backers. ** One-shot: The Search for Bob. *1.5 Million **22 addition minutes to the animated special. **Backers at the $100+ will get an exclusive crew kitted Legend of Vox Machina beanie. *2 Million **Backers at the $20+ will get a voicemail pack voiced by the cast. **One-shot: Vox Machina's Summer Reunion in Dalen's Closet. *2.5 Million **22 addition minutes to the animated special. **Backers at the $100+ will get an exclusive Legend of Vox Machina d20 with their dice sets. *3 Million **22 addition minutes to the animated special. **Backers at the $200+ will get an exclusive Dagger Dagger Dagger letter opener set. **One-shot: Mighty Nein vs. Vox Machina *5.75 Million **The start of the Briarwoods Arc (2 episodes, 44 minutes of animation) *7.5 Million **Continuation of the Briarwoods Arc (2 episodes, 44 minutes of animation) **One-shot: Vox Machina Guest Battle Royale *8.8 Million **The Conclusion of the Briarwoods Arc (2 episodes, 44 minutes of animation) **Ashley Johnson will GM a one-shot. *10 Million (secret goal)After being mentioned on and , this stretch goal was confirmed in a Kickstarter update. **Travis Willingham will go on a filmed journey through a haunted house. 'Pre-Release Specials' * [https://critrole.com/qtvideo/the-legend-of-vox-machina-animated-intro/ The Legend of Vox Machina Animated Intro] * [https://critrole.com/qtvideo/kickstarter-qa-the-legend-of-vox-machina/ The Legend of Vox Machina Kickstarter Q&A] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txCHuNZ_KMI/ Kickstarter Campaign End Party with Joel Hodgson!] * [https://critrole.com/qtvideo/tavern-keeper-build-the-legend-of-vox-machina/ Tavern Keeper Build | The Legend of Vox Machina] * Travis Willingham's Spooktacular References Art: Category:Content